A walking assistance apparatus that is mounted on a leg part of a trainee and assists a walking operation of the trainee to perform walking training is known (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-095793).
In the meanwhile, in order to provide a trainee who is suffering from paralytic symptoms such as spasms or rigidity in his/her leg part with a treatment for relieving the paralysis of the leg part, the walking training needs to be temporarily or intermittently interrupted. This causes a problem that time required to complete the walking training increases, which time needs to be improved in view of efficiency. A treatment of applying stimuli to the leg part of the trainee on which the walking assistance apparatus is mounted has been performed to relieve the paralysis. When this treatment is simply performed on the leg part of the trainee during the walking training, however, a problem that the trainee loses his/her balance may occur.